


Mirror Mirror

by Split_Syllables



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (badly) implied relationship, Gen, Poetry, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_Syllables/pseuds/Split_Syllables
Summary: Mirror Mirror, She loves me – What should I do? Stay – or Flee? Mirror Mirror, He Loves me Not There's always something He's forgot... They both look into the mirror, only to see their fate if their love continues. Dark Dramione. *POEM* Originally published on 02/21/2012 at ffnet.





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 02/21/2012 at ffnet. I hardly use the site now, and since I have recently began writing in my various fandoms again, I thought I would post here as well. Hope you enjoy!

Mirror Mirror,  
She loves me –  
What should I do?  
Stay – or Flee?  
With wit like fire  
And eyes like ice  
She's pure desire –  
And rather nice.  
I'll tell you son,  
What you should do –  
And then you'll join  
The lucky Few  
Up, Up, Up you'll go  
Crushing hearts –  
And stealing souls –  
Only then will she adorn—  
Not your rose's buds  
But the Bloody Thorns.

Mirror Mirror,  
He Loves me Not  
There's always something  
He's forgot  
First my face  
Then my name;  
Did he think,  
This was a game?  
I told you 'No'  
I told you 'Stop'  
You Did Not listen  
And now you've dropped  
down, down, down you go  
through dull black roses  
and glistening snow  
you only wanted to adorn  
the rose's buds.  
Not Bloody Thorns. –

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me ~~in hell!~~ on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/split-syllables)!


End file.
